The Runaround
by karistalpassion
Summary: An important project forces Danny, Sam, Dash and Paulina together against their will. A new threat makes it's way to Amity Park and takes interest in the feuding foursome...an interest in killing them off that is. Fem/Slash/Het


**A/N** – This is a sort of reboot or fresh start of the same story I started a year ago. Mostly everything will be the same...except a few things...but mostly same. I will copy pasta the rest of this author note. Enjoy!

This is going to be a bit AU. But not dramatically AU...just without Phantom Planet. Another important note is that there's going to be fem/slash. Though there will be het of course! Variety yes? Though it's not the focus of the story, I'd just rather warn everyone ahead of time. Also there's going to be some dark and creepy shit going on. Oh and language...and violence. Probably bloody and creepy. Sorry if that was long, but I don't like to read something and get thrown off by some random thing that makes me go 'oh hell no'. This is mainly Swagger Bishie & Evil Alliance.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade!

Casper High school's halls flooded at the sound of the lunch bell. The students rushed out of their classrooms, either to their lockers or straight to the cafeteria. It was a sight to behold. Some kids were simply standing around in the halls chatting along with their friends. While the obvious freshman, who were still very new to the year, were trying to remember which way was up and down. The sophomores were just glad they weren't the newbies anymore, and the juniors were strutting around like they already owned the joint. Though we all know the most important class in any high school...were of course the senior class.

Yes, the senior class. You know that. The class in which mostly everyone is legal enough to drive and buy a pack of smokes. The class in which the future is breathing down their neck constantly. It was amazing for most...terrifying for some. Though not as terrifying as living in the most haunted city in America. The constant threat of a ghost popping up in the halls or even at the comfort of your home home...added to the stress of school and planning collage? It was enough to drive a full grown adult insane. Just try to imagine a teenager trying to handle that.

In which Amity Park's very own ghost fighting super hero, Danny Phantom, does. It's been a good four years since the ghost boy made his debut to the public eyes. Winning the hearts of thousands. Then losing them. Then winning them back. It's been that flip floppy for the past four years. Danny Phantom still ran around fighting ghosts and protecting the city...if the city wanted it at the moment or not. Eventually he and 'The Red Huntress' were spotted taking out ghosts together. People assuming the two had made some sort of pact since the woman stopped with her obnoxious screaming about destroying the white haired wonder boy. That sadly could not be said about Jack and Maddie Fenton. They still intend to send the ghost brat back where he came from...but were guilty of teaming up with Danny Phantom numerous times to stop the really big threats that plagued Amity Park.

They...still don't know that their son Danny Fenton is in fact Danny Phantom.

Which even surprised Danny sometimes. It used to surprise Danny. After fighting just about every terrifying, creepy, ghoulish thing under the sun, it's hard to surprise the raven haired 18 year old. Well, until today.

"I can't believe Lancer. LANCER. Out of all the teachers in this school...is going to be the one to decide the 'Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade' partners." Tucker Foley growled as he threw his face in his hands dramatically. After a second of no response he held his head back up and looked around the rectangular table. Beside him sat Sam Manson, and across from him sat Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey.

Sam rose an eyebrow and looked over to Tucker "Is he really calling it...'Senior Buddy Super-'"

"-Yes." Danny and Valerie answered in unison. Valerie sighing as she went to drink her red bull and Danny just dug into his sandwich.

"This would be a great time to catch mono." Sam rolled her eyes as she went to work on eating her salad.

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Danny spoke up with his mouth half full. He chewed the piece of sandwich and swallowed before he continued "Come on, Lancer will probably stick us all in the same group. He does anything to please the higher class around here. The worst that could happen is Valerie getting stuck with Star."

"Which isn't bad since they're friends." Tucker leaned forward toward Valerie and pushed his thin framed glassed up on his face. Valerie gave him a strange look as he started to speak "Hopefully. I'll be stuck with the both of you too."

"I hope to god not!" Valerie blurted out as she pushed Tucker back and he harmlessly fell back into his seat.

Tucker merely laughed amused at the other and threw his hands up in defense. "One day Valerie, You're going to stop acting like you don't see this hunk of potential boyfriend right in front of you."

"You mean Danny? I can see him." Valerie shot back with a slight smirk. Tucker looked over to Sam, waiting for her reply. Sam was still chewing on her salad waiting for Danny to say something...but Danny was too busy trying to look oblivious. Valerie let out a soft laugh. "But since me and Sam are friends, it'd be dirty to try to date Danny...again."

"I don't mind if you do." Sam sat up straight and tall, looking at the darker skinned woman just wondering how the conversation made it's way to the relationship department.

Danny looked between the two females when the both looked at him. He immediately shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth and shrugged. His eyes smiling at both of them.

Valerie shook her head "I mind. Plus, Danny's my friend. That's just weird."

"Yeah...weird..." Sam nodded with a laugh as she picked up her fork again and looked down at the salad. It was two years ago when the two decided to finally stop acting like kids and give "them" a try. They were probably 16 at the time. Things were amazing and like heaven at first...then it all just went kinda bad. Sadly enough. They both agreed to just stay best friends like they had been for so long. More so, Danny suggested the whole breakup. Sam still had feelings for Danny...but it was over. Over as in over.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked carefully when he noticed Sam staring off into space...at a plate of vegetables.

Sam froze when her eyes met with Danny's. After half a second she replied "I'm fine, Danny. Thanks." She smiled gently so he wouldn't become concerned. It seemed to work for Danny smiled back in the same gentle way.

Valerie and Tucker exchanged looks as they watched the former couple looking at each other in a such a way. Valerie lipped to Tucker '_This is why._' She rolled her eyes as she went to eat her yogurt.

Tucker observed the tiny bit of chemistry between the two. They still had chemistry...even after they broke up it was obvious to people with eyes. Hell, even the blind could see that. "Hey Danny could you go get me a slice of pizza?" He took a ten spot out of his pocket and reached it over the table toward Danny.

"No." Danny said simply as he finished his sandwich.

"You can keep the change."

"Pepperoni or cheese?"

Valerie took the hint from Tucker and looked to Sam who was already looking at her with suspicion. The brunette smiled brightly. "Oh Sam can you go too? I dropped my spoon."

Sam rose an eyebrow "Valerie...your spoon is in your ha-"

"Oops." Valerie faked surprised as she threw her fork on the floor. "I am so clumsy."

"I see. You two want some alone time." Sam shot back with a smirk.

"He's even paying us to take a hike. Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." Danny laughed as he took Sam's hand and they both crawled under the table. In a few seconds, the two were out of sight.

Valerie and Tucker sat there in silence until they were hopefully sure the two were gone. Tucker leaned over the table and looked at Valerie cooly. "Now we have the whole table to ourselves."

"No, you have the whole table to yourself. I have to pee." Valerie smiled. Tucker's face gloomed at the obvious rejection which made Valerie laugh a bit. Her hand slipped under Tucker's chin and held it up so their eyes were in contact. "Maybe we'll have 'ourselves' when I get back." She teased and got up to head for the bathroom.

Tucker stayed still in the position Valerie had left him in. His head held high as if her hand were still there. A slick smile found his lips. "I knew she wanted me." He turned to see if she had left yet and she didn't. She was almost on the way out...until the blonde haired girl, known as Star, caught up with Valerie and they headed out of the cafeteria chatting.

Tucker's face turned to disappointment at the sight. Those two were going to be talking in that damn bathroom FOREVER! "At least I still have you, Paddy." Tucker said as he pulled out his iPad and hugged it happily. "You'll never leave me!"

* * *

The lunch line extended all the way to the entrance. It was utterly ridiculous how small the cafeteria was..Or it was ridiculous how everyone had the same lunch period. Only a few years ago the small population of Amity Park made it possible for all the students to fit in one lunch room but thanks to it's rise to fame, Amity Park was getting pretty crowded. They even renovated the lunch room to make it more modern. Sadly they just ignored increasing the size of the damn place.

Danny and Sam simply walked hand and hand to the newly built lunch area. Without being seen or heard thanks to Danny's useful ability of intangibility. Once inside the lunch area, the two crouched down in a small corner and they became solid once again.

"Okay I'll go grab the pizza...you grab the spoon?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I'll grab the spoon. You want anything? I am sure I'm able to carry something else along with a heavy plastic utensil." Sam smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Just a bottle Iced Tea. If you want anything go for it." Danny offered. Though Sam was rich enough to get anything she wanted really.

"Thanks." Sam turned and headed off the opposite way.

Danny watched Sam leave. Admiring her tight black jeans hugging her perky bottom ever so perfectly. He sighed to himself "I need to get a girlfriend." With that the boy went off on the search for some pizza.

It was a tad bit crowded in the small space where the food was served. The lunch ladies only stood around the hot and fresh made food. Ever since they started serving hot meals that weren't slop, the Lunch Lady has kept her distance. Danny pondered as he waited in the short line for the pizza. As of lately, the ghosts have REALLY been keeping their distance from this dimension. No peep from the Box Ghost. No random technological attacks from Technus. No random wishing from Desiree. No random hunts with Skulker. Not even Plasmius caused him as much trouble anymore. That was a bit of a lie. On a scale from Never to Always...his trouble making would rank an Often.

"Yes! The last slice of pepperoni supreme pizza!" Danny cheered to himself when the line was all clear. He stood there in front of the last piece of pizza for the day in all it's glory. "All mine! Err...Tucker's. Whatever," He picked up a tray and reached to grab the plate of pizza but when he grabbed it, it didn't budge. "Okay...I know I haven't been doing much lately...but I am stronger than this." He yanked at the plate with all his might but was yanked back by the plate? No...plates can't yank.

Danny's arm was yanked toward someone else. He kept his grip on the plate but his body was effortlessly pulled toward the other. He manged to not lose all his balance thanks to the help of the table. He looked up to who it was grabbing the plate. Hoping it wasn't a girl...because that would just be pathetic. Alas, it was no girl...but it wasn't the boy you wanted to run into either. Danny's heart climbed to his throat when his eyes met with blue ones. The eyes filled with annoyance.

"So there you are Fenton. I was hoping to wail on you this morning but I didn't see ya around." Dash Baxter smiled that devious smile he always smiled at the smaller boy when he was mentioning a beat down. He yanked at the plate again but Danny did not let go.

"Sorry, Dash. I was kinda trying not to get wailed on this morning...or ever." Danny smiled stiffly when he regained his balanced from being yanked again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my pizza." With that he yanked hard on the plate, causing Dash to only step a foot out in front of him to hold himself up. The blonde did not look pleased.

"Let it go Fenton. I grabbed it first."

"I waited for it."

Dash let out a loud laugh "I don't give a fuck. Let go before I break your damn fingers!"

"Doubt it." Danny spat, already annoyed by this. Of course Dash had to come and just ruin everything as usual. You would think he'd grow out of this by now. Though Danny wasn't going to let Dash get the best of him. Not this year. Not in the senior year. The two just stared at each other intensely as they played tug of war with the plate of Pizza. Starting with one hand...escalating to two hands.

"Let go now!"

"I won't! This is my pizza, Dash! Get off!"

"Fenton! I swear to god I will kick to shit out of your face!"

"It's not like you need this. You can stand to lose some weight you know."

"WHAT? Go to hell, you god damn anorexic!"

"I'll save you a seat for you and your colorful fluffy teddy bears!"

"I hate you, Fucking LOSER!"

"I hate you too, Fucking JERK!"

"Here's the last plates of pizza for the day." A lunch lady smiled as she set about 10 more plates of pizza on the table. She gave a look at the two red faced teenagers who were simply arguing over a plate. The two looked down and saw the pizza face down on the floor steeped on by both of them while deep into their heated argument.

Dash and Danny looked back to each other silently yet still intensely. Dash simply let go of the plate and Danny took it and sat it on the table for the lunch lady to take. Dash took his new plate of pizza and went on his way. Danny watched the football player leave without another word. He sighed lightly and went down to pick up the now gross pizza. He sat it on the old plate, grabbed Tucker's plate of pizza, then wandered around silently looking for Sam.

Off in the corners of the small room, he and Dash were both being watched the entire time.

"Really? I had no idea Iced Tea was this popular." Sam growled as she dug through the assorted bottles of teas and lemonades in the cooler. So far she was finding lemonade, orangeade, green teas, milk, everything EXCEPT plain old Iced Tea. "Diet Tea? Ew." Sam pouted as she tossed the bottle back in the cooler.

"Excuse me, I'd like a lemonade please."

Sam's eardrums nearly burst...well she wish they had burst. The bleeding would flood her ears and she'd be deaf and unable to hear the bubbly voice from who she was sure was nobody else but Paulina. Sam turned around...how surprising. It was Paulina. The Hispanic girl stood there smiling down to the goth cutely.

"Oh it's you." Paulina said in shock. "I was sure you were a lunch lady from behind."

"Oh ha ha ha. The princess has jokes." Sam scoffed as she continued digging in the cooler. Trying hard to ignore the other woman but the stench of perfume was enough to knock out a professional wrestler.

Paulina stood there watching her. Well it was time to take the bitchier approach. "Can you move if you're not getting me a lem-"

"-Wait."

"Wait?" Paulina threw her hands to her hips dramatically.

Sam turned to her and said simply. "Yeah, wait. W. A. I. T. What does that spell? Wait." She mocked in a cheer and turned back to the cooler.

Paulina's cheeks puffed with anger and her hands fell to her sides, fists balled up. "Move now. I want my drink!"

"Don't care." Sam replied simply.

"Move it goth bitch!" Paulina roared fearlessly throwing both hands in the cooler pushing Sam over as she searched for the Lemonade.

"Seriously, Paulina?! You could not have waited?!" Sam growled as she slammed against Paulina to hopefully get her to get the hell out of the way.

Paulina let out a gasp when her arm hit the side of the cooler. She could feel it...it was going to be a bruise...this pale bitch bruised her flawless skin! Her green eyes looked at Sam, who wasn't giving a crap, with disbelief. Paulina reached in the cooler and grabbed a handful of ice and shoved it right down the back inside of Sam's shirt.

"AUGH!" Sam screamed out loud as the cold ice cubes slithered down her back paralyzing her with cold as she fell back onto her ass frantically trying to get the ice out.

Paulina smiled when she easily grabbed her lemonade and headed out to pay for it. "Sorry Manson...wait...I'm not." She said happily as she exited the small room that filled with laughter.

There was one not laughing. Just watching from a distance at the small feud between the two young adults.

Danny rushed to Sam's side and managed to help her get all the ice cubes out of her shirt. "Wow, talk about about Ice Queen."

"You mean the Queen of Demons. I swear she is going down. Someday! I will g...g...get her." Sam stuttered through the chill down her back.

Danny helped her to her feet. He picked up Tucker's plate and looked back to her violet eyes. "Did you get my tea?"

"No. I think they're out." Sam said a bit grimly.

Danny blinked "Uh...well you could have gotten me a lemonade."

Sam started at him wickedly for a good 5 seconds, then pointed to the cooler. "Help yourself." With that, she quickly headed back to the table.

Danny was thoroughly confused at what just happened. He grabbed a lemonade from the cooler and right when he took a step toward the cash register, he slipped right on some leftover ice and fell flat out on the floor. The plate smashing on the floor into pieces with the pizza. Danny lied there looking to the ceiling. "Ow."

"You're still paying for that." A lunch lady said sternly standing over him.

"Of course." Danny sighed wearily.

* * *

Paulina sat down at her table with a growl. She slammed the lemonade bottle on the table then left it to dig in her purse for a mirror and a brush. Dash and Kwan sat across from her and looked at each other in concern at the attitude of the 'queen' of Casper High. Kwan spoke up first.

"What happened to you?" The Asian jock asked with concern while picking at what was left of his cheesy fries.

"Stupid goth bitch. She made he get a bruise!" Paulina said dreadfully throwing her arm out for the two guys to take a look at.

Dash finished chewing on his pizza before inspecting the tan arm. "Where?"

"Here!" Paulina pointed it out. Dash poked it and Paulina let out a howl and slapped away his hand. Dash laughed at her expense but the raven haired beauty was not pleased. "God, Dash. You're gonna make it worse!"

"It'll be fine. Just...wear long sleeves for a while. It's getting colder out anyway." Dash said in stride as he dug back into his pizza.

"It does give me an excuse to go sweater shopping!" Paulina said as her mood lifted a whole lot.

"Did someone say shopping?" A high pitched voice called out. The voice belonging to the blonde haired best friend of Paulina, Star. Star took her seat right next to her friend. Before she could ask more about the shopping she noticed Paulina's arm and gasped. "Oh my god! Paulina are you okay!? That is going to seriously bruise!"

"I know, Star! The stupid ugly goth girl did it! She's such a stupid bitch!" Paulina whined as Star opened up her arms to give her a hug. Paulina dove right into her arms.

"It's alright, Pauly. We'll get her back. How dare she mess up your flawless skin!" Star said sternly as she held her friend tight. "She's just very jealous. I would be too if I were ugly and never wore matched clothes."

Dash looked on at the two very bored as he continued with his pizza. He had to admit. He's be less bored if they started making out right about now. That's highly unlikely.

"So Dash what about you? I heard you and Fenton were fighting over a plate." Kwan asked noticing his friend's boredom.

Dash rested his head in his hand and looked to Kwan blankly. "There was a pizza on that plate."

"So what happened?" Kwan asked interested.

"He thought he was high and mighty and tried to take away my pizza. He has a hell of a strong grip for a wimp." Dash shrugged not very interested in talking about that awkward argument between himself and Danny. It didn't end with a punch or more verbal abuse as usual. It was just...ended.

"Wanna feed him a knuckle sandwich later?" Kwan asked trying to get his friend's spirits back up.

"If this lame ass 'Senior Buddy Ultra Gay Project of Stupidity to your Semester Grade' doesn't take up all our time." Dash said a bit intrigued by the offer.

Kwan smiled widely "Don't worry! Lancer loves us! He's probably gonna stick us all in a group together so we do have the time to wail..."

"...and we have the time to shop!" Star added in happily. The two gave each other a high five right then and there.

"I suddenly feel so much better about everything!" Paulina said in pure joy.

"Yeah...me too." Dash had to admit along with his friends.

* * *

"I suddenly feel like everything is going to get worse." Danny sighed drearily.

"Yeah...me too." Sam agreed.

The whole class was sitting in Lancer's class room's waiting for him to come in and announce the partners for the 'Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade'. Half the class not even worried since Lancer was predictable when it came to team choosing...while others just feared for their safety and well being.

"That whole mix up was my bad." Tucker said looking to his close friends. The three of them sat close together while Valerie had found some interest in her friends. "I should have gotten it myself."

"Don't blame yourself Tuck, you meant well." Sam said gently. For the first time in an hour, a smile spread across her violet painted lips.

"Thanks." Tucker smiled back.

"What?" Danny asked confused at the two.

Tucker and Sam looked to Danny then each other and shook their heads in laughter.

"Alright everyone I have arrived." Lancer said as he walked into the classroom was a red binder in hand. The glass got dead quiet and everyone's attention turned to their least favorite out of shape teacher. "It's time for me to announce your Senior Buddy Super Spectacular Project of Importance to your Semester Grade groups! Aren't you all excited?!" The man asked with enthusiasm to his class.

The students just looked at him with wide eyes. Just wanting the man to get this other with.

Lancer's smile faded as he cleared his throat. "Very well then..." He opened the binder and just went right to business. He called out the groups slow and steadily. To everyone's surprise it wasn't the grouping the teacher usually does. He usually makes things works to keep everyone who likes each other with each other...but it now seemed he was picking at random? It was weird and terrifying. Extremely terrifying.

"Team Lily: Kwan Chua. Valerie Grey. Star Fitzpatrick. Tucker Foley."

"What kind of name is Team Lily?" Tucker asked out loud...then realized he was certainly in that group. "Oh...crap."

"Last but not least...Team Rose: Dash Baxter. Daniel Fenton. Samantha Manson. Paulina Sanchez."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D Let me know what you think!


End file.
